Romance Among the Stars
by A Bleeding Rose
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first Star Wars fic. I used Padme's death scene at first to tie into my story, I hope y'all don't mind. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks!
1. Padme's death

"Save your energy, Padmé," Obi-wan gently said, touching the suffering girl's shoulder. In the hospital where Obi-wan Kenobi had taken her, Senator Padmé Amidala lay on a bed, gowned in a white dress, unconscious. Her beloved husband, Anakin, had gripped her throat with his mind-bending of the Force in a terrible rage, and she had passed out, endangering her child. Moaning in utter agony, Padmé slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Obi-wan's shoulders slumped in defeat and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Oh, Obi-wan…" breathed Princess Anaria Santrin, as Obi-wan walked slowly out of the hospital room. "Is she…" she looked silently into his eyes. Obi-wan simply shook his head, saying nothing.

Anaria put a hand to her mouth and turned her gaze back to Padmé. The poor woman was lying there, so pale and fragile. Her heart had been broken by her beloved Anakin and now she was unwilling to go on with life.

"Medically," a droid doctor told the group, "she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." He put his robotic fingertips together as he delivered the bad news.

Obi-wan looked thunderstruck. "She's dying?" he asked.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live," the droid's metallic voice explained. At that, everyone's gaze turned back to Padmé, a vision dressed in white.

"We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies," the droid said.

Once more, the group was astonished. _Babies…as in, more than one?_Was the general idea of the group. Only Senator Organa voiced the concern with a simple, "Babies?" he asked the doctor.

"She's carrying twins," the droid said, almost apologetically, almost sadly.

Everyone grew silent for a moment. Only Master Yoda spoke up, "Save them, we must. They are our last hope." The droid doctor's head nodded, rather squeakily to the trained ears of the Jedi, toward Master Yoda and headed back into the room. Padmé never stirred once during this conversation.

"Padmé, please," Anaria whispered to the glass. She pressed her hand up to it, but getting no response from her, she raked the smooth glass with her fingertips. "_Please_, Padmé, _please,_" she begged, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Obi-wan heard her plea and slowly walked over to her. He touched her shoulder and Anaria instantly turned toward him and buried her face in his chest. His heart going out to her, Obi-wan returned the embrace.

The droid returned into the room. "She has asked for you, Master Jedi," he said, looking straight at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan looked behind him at the droid and Anaria instantly broke away, ashamed of her tears. She was raised better than this…but, Padmé was her best friend…

Obi-wan took one last look at Anaria before silently heading into the room, nodding slightly to Master Yoda. Master Yoda said nothing, but bowed his head. In sorrow? In thought? One never could tell with Master Yoda…

Obi-wan went to Padmé's side and saw that a green cone had been set up around Padme's waist to protect her from prying eyes. A female droid nurse hovered at the opening of the cone, awaiting the delivery. Obi-wan respectively went around Padmé's head to reach her right side.

"Obi-wan," Padmé breathed in relief. She was sweating profusely from the pain of childbirth. Suddenly, she cried out in agony, tears collecting in her tear ducts but unable to fall as she was lying completely on her back. The female droid smoothly entered into the cone's mouth and produced a fine, squalling child.

The nurse said something in her native tongue, and Padmé panted, "Luke," in the general direction of the child. The droid handed Obi-wan the red faced child in a white hospital cloth. He gazed upon the child, no expression betraying his feelings so as not to scare Padmé.

Suddenly, Padmé screamed again in pain, more tears collecting in her tear ducts. The sweat was now pouring off of her forehead with the effort. The female nurse made soothing sounds to Padmé and that calmed her somewhat, but then she gave a terrific effort and the sound of another crying child was heard in the room.

The droid said something again and Obi-wan interpreted it by saying, "It's a girl."

"Leia," was all that Padmé could get out before passing out again. The female droid still held on to the newly christened Leia and Obi-wan still held Luke. Thinking that Padmé was unconscious, Obi-wan turned his attention to the tiny Luke in his arms. A healthy child, all limbs and fingers intact, though he was still a reddish hue.

"Obi-wan," Padmé sighed. Obi-wan snapped his attention to her instantly. She whispered almost incoherently, "There's still good in him…there's still…" and she said no more. Obi-wan touched her cheek and found no pulse. Padmé had left her body and gone on to join the Force.

Looking into the room, Anaria stood still pressed against the glass. A silent tear rolled down her cheek for Padmé…she didn't even try to brush it off. Everyone was allowed time to grieve, save for the Jedi Masters; now was her moment. "Padmé…" she breathed.

Obi-wan's gaze lingered on the now departed Padmé before he handed baby Luke to a new female droid nurse. The other nurse had already left with the child Leia. He touched Padmé's shoulder one last time before he walked out of the hospital room to join the others.

When he reached them, his gaze scanned the room over the other Jedi and Senators until it finally reached Anaria. So beautiful, so sorrowful, Anaria was. Her blonde hair was braided and wrapped in an ornate design on her head. Her gown, a silvery substance mixed with blues, was light but still appropriate for daytime wear.

Anaria turned to Obi-wan, another tear racing down her face. "She's passed on, hasn't she, Obi-wan?" she asked. Obi-wan paused a second before nodding slightly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Anaria said, looking down.

At that, Master Yoda's face softened, but he said, "Gone to join the Force, Senator Amidala has. Grieve, you must not."

"I know, Master Yoda, I should not grieve," Anaria said. "But…" she couldn't come up with a good excuse why she should be allowed to grieve. After all, the Jedi trained themselves to let go of everything of value to them, so that should they lose it, they would not grieve or, worse yet, turn to the Dark Side. But Padmé was her best friend, another side of her mind objected.

"Excuse me Masters," Anaria said, nodding to Obi-wan and Yoda. "Senator…" she nodded at him, before she swept out of the room, her silvery gown swishing after her. Obi-wan stared after her before returning his gaze to Padmé on the hospital bed. He sighed in defeat.

**Hey everyone, forgive me if I forgot any important part/sentence in this scene from the movie. I just figured this scene will tie nicely into my story. Please read and review!**

**A Bleeding Rose**


	2. The crystal fountain

Chapter 2 to Romance Among the Stars

Obi-wan made his way down the hallway of the opulent palace to the waiting area of Princess Anaria, accompanied by two royal guards. Anaria had fled the hospital in her grief, and had taken her ship back to her home on the planet Nefthres. Obi-wan, after seeing the little ones attended to and Padmé taken back to Naboo for her funeral preparation, had made his way to Nefthres with the golden droid C-3PO. He was about ready to go back to the Jedi Temple when he received a request asking for his appearance at the royal court of Nefthres.

Naturally, Obi-wan obeyed the request and told C-3PO to head for the planet Nefthres. C-3PO did not object, as he knew Master Kenobi had important matters to attend to. When they landed on Nefthres, Obi-wan was amazed at the beautiful silver city that he saw and the lush green countryside surrounding it. Obi-wan had told C-3PO to stay with the ship; this was a matter for humans to discuss.

Obi-wan finally reached a huge set of doors with many galaxies carved on them. The work was fantastic, the planets and stars were carved to perfection from their views in space. Obi-wan's gaze swept over the door in appreciation of the craftsmanship, when suddenly the door opened without him even having to knock.

There stood Anaria in fresh robes of a light green, her hair redone and only her eyes betrayed the tell-tale signs of her crying. "Come in, Master Kenobi," Anaria said, moving out of the way of the door. Obi-wan nodded slightly his thanks and walked into the room.

At first, walking into that huge room might have astonished Obi-wan had he never seen anything that enormous. But he had seen his share of palaces and gigantic ships, so this room registered only a slight shock at its immense size. As Obi-wan looked around, his mind took in all of the carved columns, statues, a beautiful crystal fountain, and the illustrious furniture. He saw tall windows with a fantastic view of the mountainside and the sunset to the west of them.

"Your Majesty, how did you know I was there?" Obi-wan asked casually.

Anaria was silent for a moment before she said, "Intuition." Obi-wan looked skeptically at her but he said nothing.

Anaria sighed and made her way over to the crystal fountain. The fountain had always been a thing of beauty for her, though she saw it every day of her life. The way the sunlight shone through the crystals, made rainbow spots on the floor and in the water, and glittered with all its brilliance was truly extraordinary to her. "This fountain was made by the Glorgachev's on the mining planet of Glorgian. Something this beautiful came from such a harsh planet…" here she turned to gaze at Obi-wan. "…life is full of mysteries, isn't it?"

Obi-wan said, "Yes, it is beautiful. The Glorgachev's have always been master craftsmen." He came over and stood by Anaria, gazing admiringly at the fountain.

She said, "This was a gift from Senator Padmé. She was a dear friend of mine." Anaria's gaze shifted down into the water, tears threatening to spill. Suddenly, she turned away from the fountain and walked to the windows, pausing there to gaze at the scenery.

"Padmé died an honorable death, Princess," Obi-wan said gently. He sighed and said, "Is there a reason why you called me here?"

Anaria turned slowly to face him and said, "Master Kenobi, what I'm about to ask you might shock you, but please, hear me out." Obi-wan's face showed slight surprise, but he said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

She drew in a deep breath and said, "I would ask you, Master Obi-wan, to train me in the Jedi arts."

Obi-wan, surprisingly, didn't react with surprise. Instead, his eyes half closed and he said softly, "Yes…I can feel something strong within you, Princess." His eyes fully opened and he said, "I'm sorry, Princess, but there would be no way I could train you. One, you are too old for Jedi training, two, the other masters would not approve of it and three, there would be no time to train you as we _are in the middle of a war_." He stressed that last part very clearly to her.

"Yes, I understand we are in a war, Master Kenobi," Anaria replied, "having seen some of it myself. I am tired of fighting only with a gun; they are practically useless against the Jedi and the war droids. Oh, and here's your lightsaber back, Obi-wan," she said.

Obi-wan instantly whipped his head downward and saw that, indeed, his lightsaber had gone missing. When he looked up at the Princess again, he saw that she held his saber in her outstretched hand.

Taking it carefully from her, Obi-wan said, "There was no way you could have taken that from me by touch; I would have felt it. You must have had some training in the Jedi arts, then, to bend the Force to your will…"

Anaria smiled. "My father trained with the Jedi's when he was young, but when he grew up he met my mother. Of course, the Jedi cannot be married and still continue with their studies to become Masters, so he left the school and came here. He was a prince of Nefthres when he went to the school and his father, my grandfather, was king here. My grandfather had died by the time my father left the Jedi School and so my father came back here to take his rightful place on the throne."

"But what about the Alliance System?" Obi-wan asked, not meaning to interrupt. "I know that your planet holds a seat in the Galactic Senate."

"My father knew that being king meant nothing to the Senate and so he reformed our government to model democracy," Anaria explained. "Yes, we are completely supportive of the Galactic Senate and for the republic. But back to my father, as I was his only child, he trained my with what Jedi arts he knew. I know how to work a lightsaber somewhat, but it is not good enough. I have not trained with the masters, only a runaway schoolboy," she said, sighing. "That's how I knew you were at the door earlier, too."

"Well, I must say, that was impressive," Obi-wan said bluntly. "But still, Princess, there could be no way I could train you. I'm so sorry." And with that, Obi-wan bowed to her and proceeded to leave the room, his cloak whipping behind him with a snap.

When he reached the tall carved doors, Anaria instantly rushed forward, saying, "Obi-wan! Wait!" He paused for a moment as she walked quickly to him. "Be careful, Master Obi-wan," she said, laying a hand on the side of his cheek. Obi-wan smiled graciously and headed out of the room.

Anaria paused for a moment at the door, then suddenly raced to her tall windows. She thrust one of them open and jogged out onto a wide stone balcony overlooking the fantastic countryside. She swiveled her gaze to the ship landing dock, and saw Obi-wan climbing into his ship. He had a little red droid with him, Anaria noticed, and a golden humanoid robot.

Suddenly, Obi-wan paused before entering into the silver ship, and looked up at Anaria's balcony. He saw her there, gazing at him, her green gown waving in the breeze, her blonde hair starting to come loose from its coils. A beautiful sight she was…

Snapping back to attention, mentally hitting himself, Obi-wan turned his gaze from the princess and walked into the ship. The ship came to life with a rising pitch of notes and levitated from the ground. It swiveled itself to face the mountains and took off toward them.

Princess Anaria gazed after the ship and slowly shook her head. _What were you thinking?_ she asked herself silently. _You KNEW he wouldn't train you, for all those reasons that you knew of beforehand! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

She turned her gaze back to where the ship had taken off, and she sighed. _But, then again…oh, Obi-wan_…she sighed again, this time with longing.

**Oh, Obi-wan...more to come soon I promise!**

**A Bleeding Rose**


	3. RETHINK MOVIE

Chapter 3 to Romance Among the Stars

**OK IN THIS CHAPTER, GO THROUGH THE REST OF  
THE MOVIE IN YOUR HEAD OKAY! THIS WILL ****TIE INTO  
****THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS LATER! ****JUST DO A QUICK  
****RUN-THROUGH OF THE REST OF ****STAR WARS: EPISODE  
III IN YOUR MIND. THANKS!**

**A Bleeding Rose**


	4. Using the Force

Chapter 4 to Romance Among the Stars

Princess Anaria was standing by the edge of the crystal fountain, thinking. Many days had passed since her encounter with Master Obi-wan and she had spent those days training her Force-bending power. She had gotten quite good at it; she was now practicing lifting up a couch. Her eyes were closed, but her hands were up and moving in slow, monotonous circles. The couch was doing flips and traveling up, down, side to side, everywhere. Her father had taught her well…

Without warning, a terrible pain seized Anaria's chest and the couch came crashing down on the tile floor with a loud bang. One of the legs snapped off the couch and pillows went flying. Anaria's heart was wracked with agony and it was slowly spreading to her head.

Anaria massaged her temples and suddenly, an older maidservant rushed into the room. "My lady!" she cried as she ran to the princess. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down in front of Anaria and putting her hand to her forehead to check for a fever.

"Yes, yes Venusia, I'm alright," Anaria said, the pain slowly dissipating. "I felt like…I felt like someone just cried out in agony. A very powerful person justreleased their sorrow and anger to the sky…"

Venusia, who was the Princess Anaria's nursemaid since the time she was born, sat back on her heels with relief that nothing was wrong. "I always knew that your father's teachings would give you pain someday," she said sternly. Venusia tried to stand up again, but her bones and joints protested mightily. Venusia wasn't exactly in her prime, but neither was she some decrepit old woman about ready to collapse any second. Her white hair was starting to come loose from its bun, but when she finally stood up, she smoothed her hair back and walked about the room cleaning up the pillows.

"Obi-wan!" Princess Anaria suddenly cried out, sitting bolt upright.

Venusia, who was still picking up the pillows, said calmly, "What, my dear?" Her hearing had faded a bit these past few years.

"Uh…" Anaria replied. "Nothing, Venusia, nothing."

"Alright, my lady," Venusia replied slyly. She knew what the princess had cried out, but she chose to keep her mouth shut this time. Anaria just sat there at the edge of the fountain, her heart racing.

_Obi-wan! I hope he's alright…oh please don't let my pain have been his!_ Anaria's thoughts cried out to her. She knew that she should feel nothing for Obi-wan, as he probably felt nothing for her. But his face and those piercing grey eyes kept coming back to her mind's eye…Obi-wan meant nothing to her; and yet at the same time, he was everything to Anaria.

_NO!_ her mind shrieked to her. _We are just friends, JUST friends! He can't even have a crush on anyone, as his fellow Jedi Masters condone it severely. No, no there is nothing between us and you are just going to have to forget about him, Anaria!_

Anaria paid attention to her thoughts, but some part of her heart was aching for Obi-wan at that moment. If she could just see him, hear his voice one more time, she'd _never_ think about him again.

But who was it that the pain represented in her body? Was it Obi-wan? Anakin? Padmé calling out to her? One of the other Masters? That pain was utterly awful and she only prayed it wouldn't come back any time soon. The pain had been so acute, it seemed to come within the depths of her very soul. Or rather, another person's soul.

Anaria sat there on the edge of the fountain and closed her eyes. Completely leaving her body and physical being, Anaria managed to disconnect herself from her body and her mind soared through the heavens. Passing by many planets and stars, Anaria finally found what she was looking for: Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

_Obi-wan was holding a small white bundle that Anaria knew to be one of Padmé's beautiful children. He got off of a land cruiser, still clutching at the bundle, and slowly made his way to a small stone hut in the sand. In the setting sun, Anaria could see the silhouette of a woman coming over to Obi-wan. She took the child out of Obi-wan's arms and gently cradled it. The woman then turned from Obi-wan and headed toward another silhouette staring off into the sunset. The two gazed upon the sleeping child and the taller of the two figures put his arm around the woman's back. _

_Obi-wan knew this was his cue to leave and so he turned around and got back on the land cruiser. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes blinking a few times. Without warning, he looked up, as if staring straight into Anaria's blue eyes with his piercing grey ones. _

Startled, Anaria nearly jumped out of her skin when she awoke from her meditation. Anaria exhaled in relief when she realized that she was back in her own room, and Obi-wan was a long ways away. She grinned slyly to herself; maybe he would never know it was her…

**Obi-wan…**

Obi-wan knew from all of his Jedi training that someone had been spying on him. He could faintly see in his mind's eye a pair of startling blue eyes that quickly vanished when he realized who was there. _But why would she spy on me?_ Obi-wan thought. He shrugged, then a slight grin appeared on his face. _Maybe…just maybe…_

Obi-wan's talents of using the Force were far superior than the Princess Anaria's could ever be. A small bubble of pride welled up inside Obi-wan, but he quickly quenched it, as a Jedi was not supposed to feel pride in their accomplishments.

Obi-wan was skilled at using the Force and accomplishing other tasks simultaneously, so he revved up the land cruiser and took off. Then, once establishing a set course, Obi-wan let his mind drift from his body and he experienced the same thing Anaria did.

_Thousands of stars and planets exploded into Obi-wan's sight as his mind traveled through space. Many planets he passed by, greens, reds, blues and grays all swirling together until he finally found the planet he was looking for: Nefthres. Over the green mountains and fields of giant red flowers his mind soared, until over a hill burst the shining silver city. _

_Obi-wan's mind instantly spotted the balcony where Anaria had stood when he had left, and he sailed through the very walls of the palace until he reached the princess's waiting room. Lo and behold, the princess was right there at the edge of the sparkling crystal fountain, grinning to herself. A maid was bustling about the room, but Obi-wan took no notice of her. _

Anaria sensed that someone was in the room with her, and she looked around once; but no one was there. Pausing, then grinning again, Anaria looked upwards and out the window and seemed to stare right at Obi-wan. She couldn't really see him, but she knew he was there. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

Suddenly, a huge rock wall loomed in front of Obi-wan's land cruiser and, snapping quickly out of his reverie, Obi-wan lurched the cruiser to the left sharply, narrowly avoiding a fatal collision. His heart pounding, Obi-wan shook himself awake and plowed ahead on the cruiser heading toward his ship.

**That part up there about Anaria's pain was when Darth Vader cried out, "NOO!" to the sky after learning about Padme's death. just so you know...more to come i promise!**

**A Bleeding Rose**


End file.
